


Enemies in love

by Kazer1988forever



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazer1988forever/pseuds/Kazer1988forever
Summary: What happens when you love the enemy





	1. The meet

Pats POV

"They were like two enemies in love, I'm telling you pat the movie was bomb you gotta watch it."

"I'll pass on that one sharpy, every movie is "bomb" to you when you first watch it. Remember the Notebook? You wouldn't stop talking about it for like 2 weeks straight."

With this, shawzy decided to join the argument by saying "F-YOU Kane you're just mad because Rachel Mcadams got Ryan Gosling and you didn't." Which okay true. Rachel is basic and Ryan is hot, can you blame me? I was about to say so when a group of guys came and sat down in the booth acrossed from  us. 

"There's the Wildcats. I heard there's this new kid coming in from Canada . I don't know his name but supposedly  his step dad  is the coach at Teasdale and his family is finally moving down here. But I do know the kids got talent....word is he can shoot from any angle." For the first time since I've met sharpy I saw a glimpse of worry on his face.

"No kidding my dad was telling me about him too, the new kids already getting named captain and it wasn't even the coaches choice the athletic department asked for him directly" and as always thanks for the confidence booster shawzy.

"Good for them I mean we destroy them every time we play them.  This just means we gotta focus more and treat them as a threat this year. They're our rivals, a good player just means more excitement for the Wildcats vs Bulldogs. Nothing to worry about boys. We just have to make sure Thornton keeps his head in the game instead of focusing on his fists."

"See pat this is why you're captain and not Joe, I swear I  hate that guy with a passion--woah y'all see that? Why is Keith and Seabrook coming over here. Did I miss something are we trying this friend thing now?" That actually earns a laugh from me, shawzy.....and seabrook?

As if he stays annoyed by us keith cuts in. "Nah you didn't miss anything pretty boy. We came to invite y'all to a party. Its just a local thing nothing big, just something to do before the season begins and we hate yalls guts."

Because shawzy is shawzy he had to add. "I thought y'all hated our guts year round?"

With another laugh Seabrook says "We do but our best friend is coming in from Canada due to  the sole reasoning of y'all beating us every year so this is a thank you type thing I guess."

Right now their perception of us being dumb is proving right because everyone at the table looks confused.

"So what y'all are saying is we get to go to your party because we beat y'all all the time which means your amazing hockey playing friend can come and therefore beat us. Dude I confused myself....."

"See seabs we shouldn't have even tried. I'm going to the car."

"Sorry bout him as you can tell y'all aren't his favorite people. Anyways to clear your confusion shaw yes this is a thank you. The party is tomorrow  at 7 and not that y'all need to because you're all freaks by nature but it's a costume party so dress up more than you already are." He drops a paper with the address and turns to leave before stopping. "Oh and due to  the fact that you hate joe just earned you respect points on my board. Keep your goon away from our captain"

Stunned by what happened we all stayed quiet until shaw waved to the closing door. "Bye thanks for the invite" we share a quick laugh before sharpy turns serious. 

"Guys when he called me pretty was that an insult....cause I don't feel like it was a compliment?"

Shawzy laughs "I don't think he likes the bald spot you're sporting on the back of your head bud ....i mean dude you're in highschool."

Sharpy jumps up and runs to the bathroom holding his head. "Don't play shaw you know I love my hair" I swear I don't know how we haven't been kicked out yet 

 

The next day.

"Pat what are you wearing? I think I'm gonna go as James bond " Sharp says as he aims his gun. "Patrick....Patrick Sharp." 

Bursting through the door comes shawzy with two bags in his hand. "Pat you be the pickle I'll be a deer....together we can be a dildo...get it cause you're a dill pickle and a female deer is a do-"

"Shawzy I get it please just stop. Hand me the stupid costume we are gonna be late."

 

Walking into the party seemed foreign. There was Wildcat merchandise everywhere posters,medals, pictures.  I wonder if it's too late to leave. To answer my question shawzy pulled arm.

"You can't leave my side...without eachother our costumes are stupid." 

As I nod my head to agree shawzy runs to the other side of the room. "Two seconds pat, be just a pickle for two seconds beer pong is my jam"

Since they basically left me by myself in enemy territory I made my way outside to the patio. I thought I was the only one until I knocked over a coke can causing someone to jump leading me to be met with the most beautiful brown eyes looking down at me and a white toothy smile.

"Sorry I didn't think anyone was out here."

The hot guy in the Batman costume shook his head. "No, no it's fine I had the same idea I don't really know anyone so I decided to hide out here."

I feel his pain. It feels good to meet someone else that is new to the Wildcat territory. He's probably from the school a little up north that we don't play but once a year. The dude is hot though I could stare into his eyes for hours. Thank God he put a stop to my thoughts when he asked the story behind me coming as a pickle.

"Oh yeah uh funny story my friend forced me to wear this. He's a deer and I'm a pickle so together we're a-"

Batman let's out the most captivating laugh I've ever heard. "a dildo....thats clever I like it"

" please don't tell him that he'll get a bigger head than he already has." 

This earns another laugh. Who is this guy and where has he been with that amazing laugh of his. I was about to ask for his name when someone comes running up to him. 

"J.T it's you're dad. He's looking for you he said you should be practicing for tomorrow the boys said you're at my house we gotta hurry before he beats us there."

For some reason the guy. Uh J.T looks scared. Tomorrow's Friday his dad shouldn't get too mad. He turns to me and says bye before he runs out with the guy he called smithy. And just like that the guy is gone. Leaving me with no name to remember him by and a face I can't forget.

 

Friday night Wildcats vs Bulldogs

"Sharpy I'm telling you this guy was the most gorgeous person I've ever seen."

"That hurts kaner I mean you see my face every day. How special can he be." Sharpy and shawzy are the only ones that know about my secret that I keep from the team.

Opening the arena door shawzy says "Well he can't have gone far Pat...whats lover boys name?" 

"That's the problem, I never actually got it. His friend came up to him calling him J.T but that can mean anything."  
Walking down the halls we named possibilities.

"Jake tanner" sharpy said.

"Nah probably like Justin Tomlinson." Shawzy piped in. 

Then I saw him the same toothy smile and dark brown eyes.  
All I could force out was "Batman".

Shawzy laughs "Kaner buddy come on I'm pretty positive J.T does not stand for batman...tell me exactly how you're the smart one?" 

Sharpy punches him in the shoulder. "No you idiot look it's him...its Batman. Pat I thought you said he was an eagle?"

"He is the eagles play the warriors tonight he's probably just early."

Sharpy pushes me towards him.  
"Well the early bird gets the worm go get your man patty." 

I was too close to back out now so I tapped his shoulder. "Funny seeing you here Batman."

He turns with a smile. "If it isn't dildo...its nice to see you again."

To keep my cheeks from betraying me I had to change the subject.  
"So what are you doing here."

Waving his stick he says. "Gotta game against our rivals tonight gonna be a good one. You should watch if you can."

I probably nodded a little faster than was necessary. "I mean yeah I'd love to. I would hate to be the team that has to face you."

The guy laughs "yeah me too-"

"JONATHAN?! where are you at? You need to get ready"

The guy looks at me frightened. "Shoot it's my dad I gotta go." 

He waved goodbye and we turned our separate ways. Until i heard him yell back at me

"Oh hey dildo....its Jonny by the way." 

The sound of his name instantly brings a smile to my face. "I'm Patrick." 

He waved one more time before he yells "Bye Patrick hope to see you later."

With that I watch Jonny walk away staring as be pulls off his hoody revealing a shirt plastered with none other than the roaring wild cat logo.......  
I was his enemy.


	2. That's my hoodie pat

Still shocked I stay there until sharpy comes and tells me coach Is looking for me.

"Woah bud, you okay there you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"No sharpy I'm not okay Jon is a-"

On que like always shawzy bursts though the door. "My guys it's almost time to beat those kitty cats- woah kaner you good you look like you've just found out you're little boyfriend is a wildcat or something."

Me and sharpy both look at him. 

"Calm down I was joking guys that impossible right."

I guess sharpy noticed I just looked down and bit my lip.

"Impossible right pat, your boy is an eagle you said so yourself."

"Uh funny story sharpy looks like he's a-"

"He's the new kid, oh God pat no."

"Look guys I'm sorry okay I didn't know and it doesn't mean anything we don't even know eachother....not even friends."

"Yeah your not friends because friends don't wanna bang other friends." 

"Shut up shaw okay how good can the guy be let's just go beat them".

Sharpy laughs. "Smartest thing you've said all day. But hey listen we support you if you know you end up being something more"

"I know guys I know thanks" but what about the rest of the guys.

 

As I step out on the ice I just quit thinking. This is my safe place. Until I hear it; the laugh...I Look over and see Seabrook take Jon's puck and Jon following by chasing after him. It ends quickly when their coach gets in the way of Jon and whispers something before checking Jon in the shoulder. Jon just looks down and nods before grabbing a puck and drives to the net.

"See pat every angle look at that guy." 

"Jesus shawzy you scared me..... hey what's the deal with the coach?"

Sharpy skates up and adds in "I wasn't listening to your conversation just you know I overheard. But I heard the coach is the new kids step dad. Something about his dad dying in an accident but I don't know, I did hear him refer to the guy as frank when he was with Keith though. Don't think they have the best relationship."

"Yeah me either."

I look over to see jon skate over to the glass to talk what im guessing is his mom and brother he looked pretty upset. I swear I saw him shake his head and wipe at his eyes before he skates to the bench when he hears the buzzer which reminds me....

"Kane you deaf or something time to go."

"Right yeah coming coach".

 

Seeing this guy play is unbelievable. Easily the best two way forward I've seen in awhile.

"Jesus #19 is killing us who is this kid."

"His name is Jonny coach he's new here."

"Really that's so cool- Jesus kane it was a rhetorical question. Now get out they and stop that Jon kid from scoring will ya."

 

In the last 30 seconds im finally one on one with jon. I don't know what came over me but I had to ask.

"Hey uh is everything okay with you and your dad i saw the push."

Jonnys head jerked up and his eyes were burning with something unexplainable. 

"Frank's not my dad" and with that he skated right past me and drove to the net just like in practice only this time the goalie didn't stop it.

 

After the game the locker room wasn't too different yeah it sucked to lose but it was only the first game coach was pretty understanding about it. Guess the other team couldn't relate. I was left with sharpy and shawzy when I heard the banging on the lockers in the other room.

"Hey guys wait for me outside yeah"

"Hurry up kane I'm starving."

"Shut up shawzy let's go"

I made my way to the other locker room and cracked the door 

"5 to 2 Jonathan 5 to 2!"

All I see is Jonny sitting down on a bench with his dad or frank? Hovering over him.

"Look at me boy. How many of the five did you score huh?"

Jonny mumbled something before frank hit the lockers above him.

"Speak up"

Jonny looked up and forced out a louder but still a quiet "3"

Frank just laughed and shook his head.

Jonny finally stood up. "Look frank we won okay isn't that what really matters."

Frank whipped his head around. "What did you call me?"

Jon bit his lip and looked down "I meant to say dad I'm sorry."

I heard Frank laugh again before I heard a slap. I couldn't force myself to look. But I did keep listening 

"Yeah I'm sorry too. You can call your little buddies and say you won't be over tonight I want you staying here to practice shooting maybe you will score more next time. The house isn't that far from here eh?"

"Mom come on really? I'm tired I promise I'll practice harder next time......mom?"

My heart broke hearing the sound of hope in his voice change to the sound of hurt when he didn't get a response from her. All she said was "David let's go to the car honey." I snuck behind a cart of bags as I watched the family walk out to the car minus Jon. 

I watch as Jon makes his way back to ice. Automatically he starts shooting but with every shot he screams. The words he can't say when he's face to face with frank the words he can't say to his dad anymore and The words he doesn't want to admit to himself. When I make my way behind the glass he starts doing laps. I had to duck so he wouldn't see me. But evidently God had a different idea because my hand slipped and I fell causing jonny to jump. I was hoping if I just stayed on the floor Jon would continue his laps but he didn't.

"Uh is anyone here?" 

I took a deep breath before standing up. 

"Hey Jon how's it going sorry I was just getting my uh....my hoodie yeah I forgot it." Thank God there was a hoodie on the ground I gave myself a pat on the back. Nice save pat nice save.

Jon skates his way over to me.

"Oh uh that's it."

"Yeah silly me uh gotta go"

Jonny smiles and it's a real one, he looks good. When he starts to talk I knew i should've just kept walking and stopped staring.

"Pat, that hoodie has a Canadian flag on it."

Shit

"Oh Yeah my sister bought if for me as a gag gift you know stupid sisters."

Jon rubs his neck and laughs 

"Well bye jonny good game."

"Uh pat, that's my hoodie, mind if I get it back."

"Did I say my hoodie I meant yours I was gonna make sure you got it you know-"

I let out sigh of relief when I hear shawzy voice.

"Kaner. Did you get lost come on- oh hey bro you need a ride or something"

Jon looked like he might take the offer before he shook his head

"Nah man I'm good thanks though"

"Ah will you look at the time it's getting late sharpy is gonna be mad. It was really nice to see you again Jon. You played amazing take it easy yeah?"

Jon looks like he's about to say something but yeah just ran towards the door. "Bye jonny"

I could hear jonny laugh before he yelled out "Bye pat."

When we made our way outside shawzy starts laughing. "Dang man that was cheesy just date already." 

I just looked down and smiled. Oh shoot! I pulled shawzy back 

"What man?"

"Do you think Jon noticed I wasn't wearing a watch when I said look at the time?"

Shawzy shook his head. "Nah he was to busy staring at you lips."

"Oh thank God- wait really. Are you serious......shawzy don't ignore me."

"Don't look so happy bro, but just so you know if he didn't have to walk home and it wasn't so cold I bet he'd let you keep that hoodie."

"Uhh I don't know what your talking about."

"Yeah sure buddy sure, don't worry I won't tell anyone you love the enemy."

"Shut up...but Really can we talk about how good that jacket smelt." 

"I love you bud but that's out of my comfort zone. But you know what I do wanna talk about is what we are about to eat."

"Okay,okay get in I'll feed you now."

Sharpy jumps as we open the car door. "Woah what took you so long patty did you get some In the visitors locker room."

"Nah but our boy did try to still his hoodie."

Sharpy just laughs. "Bro but for real did he smell good?" I whipped my head back.

"Oh God I gotta tell you all about it."

"No pat drive okay I wanna eat, and sharpy I'm pretty sure Abby won't wanna hear your talking about how good a guy smells."

Sharpy turns white "Okay fine, the conversation ended don't tell her." 

This just filled the car with laughter but my mind couldn't stop from going back to the look on jons face. The way his smile was uneven and the most kissable lip-.

"Jesus pat stop will ya you can't get closer to that car you good bro." 

"Uh yeah man brake check"

"Okay good-woah pat stop I want pancakes I heard they draw smiley faces on it." Only shawzy.....only shawzy


End file.
